Stay with Me
by CosmicQueen
Summary: After the war is over, it is time to rebuild. Since Keith really didn't have a true home to begin with, Lance is determined to have Keith live with him and his family. Cuteness and fluff ensues, along with some smut in later chapters. ;)
1. The Aftermath

**Chapter 1** **: The Aftermath**

The time had come, and they only had minutes left to gather what they could before leaving the Castle of Lions for the last time. It was a very sentimental time for all of them. But also, very bittersweet. They were going home at last, but Allura and Coran were losing theirs. As for the paladins, they were losing their temporary home.

While everyone was packing, it came across to Lance that Keith had been too busy taking care of Shiro and getting things in order, so they could leave. So, he took it upon himself to collect his belongings. Even though, from what he knew, Keith hadn't had much to begin with.

As soon as Lance was done with packing what he had, he quickly ran next door to Keith's room and began to gather his things. Once he was done, he placed everything in the red lion and finally was able to get Kaltenecker into the lion as well. By this time, everyone was packed up and ready to go.

The journey back to Earth had just begun.

 ****Time skip to after the war****

After the battle and peace had been restored, it was time to rebuild. Since many homes had been destroyed, they had to start all over. They began to rebuild around the Garrison area because many felt safe knowing that the Garrison was close and had their back. Homes began to pop up everywhere.

To the paladins, it felt natural to live in close proximity since they've been through so much together. It felt wrong to not be a few doors down, so some of them built their homes next to each other.

Lance's family built theirs next to Hunk's. Pidge's built theirs close to Shiro's. But for Keith and Krolia, they weren't sure what to really do.

Keith had always been a loner and was so used to living in close quarters. His small shack was surely no place to worth going back to, even if it was still there. He also felt that it wasn't worth building a home like the others did since it was just him and his mother, and Kosmo of course. Keith felt that he could just live in his lion. It was convenient, he didn't have to worry about depending on Shiro to house them. He felt Shiro needed his rest after all he went through and wanted to give him his privacy and peace.

With that thought in mind, Keith wasn't sure where to go. Everyone had others to go home to. Even Shiro had his friends, the Holt family, which he had a long history with. Longer than he knew Keith. He didn't want to get between that. He didn't know the Holt family enough to live with them, even though Pidge was like a little sister to him. Hunk was a great friend but knew he would just be a burden to him and his family. As for Lance, even though they had been going out for quite some time, he also didn't want to depend on his boyfriend to house him and his family so that was out of the question. But, what he didn't know was that Lance had an opposite opinion.

Keith was hardheaded, and Lance knew this too well. Keith was also very considerate, and he knew Keith would never ask such a thing because he never wanted to inconvenience someone. Lance loved this about his boyfriend.

Lance would sometimes bring up the conversation of where he would live, and Keith would just say that his lion was sufficient enough and the conversation would always stop there. But Lance would not have it.


	2. Please Say Yes

**Stay with Me**

 **Chapter 2:** **Please Say Yes**

It was early in the day when Lance had gone to his family. He gathered all of them together in his living room to ask them something important. He wasn't sure if they would say yes, but he was hopeful. He was about to ask whether it would be okay for Keith, Krolia and Kosmo to stay with them. They knew how much Lance had cared for Keith, but he was still a little nervous. After a few minutes of explaining the situation of Keith's living conditions, they were more than happy to agree with the idea. They thought it was a great idea and were excited to have a couple of new additions to their already large family.

Lance was overjoyed and was quickly went to tell his boyfriend.

At the time, Keith and Krolia were in the black lion. Krolia was currently feeding Kosmo in the cargo area of the lion while Keith was sitting in the head of the lion, contemplating what to do that day. While he was lost in thought, he saw Lance walking up to black and was confused but thought if Lance was coming to talk to him, he'll wait where he was. This was where Lance knew he could find him.

Lance approached the lion and asked to be let in. The lion began to crouch down, and the jaw landed on the ground and opened to the red paladin. He happily ran up the steps, thanking black and heading inside.

As he reached the top of the steps, panic began to build up inside of his brain. What if Keith denied the offer? After all, his boyfriend was a stubborn mullet head. What if he hated the thought of living with Lance? What if he didn't like him enough to stay with him? Many thoughts buzzed and ricocheted around the inside of his skull.

The stairs reached the cargo bay where Krolia was. She looked up at him when she heard footsteps and was surprised to see the boy there.

"Oh. Hello Lance. Is everything okay?"

He hesitated and looked down nervously, "Is…Is Keith around?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "He's sitting in his usual spot."

"Thank you." He smiled sheepishly and was about to turn to leave but hesitated for a second and looked back up at her. "Um… Krolia? Do you mind coming with me? I would like to speak to both of you."

She looked confused, but got up and followed him to the head, with Kosmo trailing behind.

The three reached the door and Lance nervously knocked.

"Yes?" Keith said.

"I-It's Lance. Um… Can I speak with you?"

Keith was curious as to why he sounded so nervous and said, "Come in."

The door slid open and the three proceeded to walk in. Keith got up from his chair and became perplexed when he saw his mother next to Lance.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine… I just wanted to talk to the both of you." Lance says, suddenly becoming shy and self-conscious.

Keith looked intrigued, "Oh okay. What did you want to tell us?"

Now Krolia was interested in what Lance had to say. She stood to the side of the room as she leant against the wall with Kosmo sitting next to her.

Lance looked down, suddenly quiet. He could feel his hands begin to sweat. Keith knew this was a sign that his boyfriend was nervous.

He slowly approached him and spoke gently, "It's okay, Lance. You can tell me."

He reached for his hands and softly held them. Lance looked up shyly and saw the gentle face of his beloved. Suddenly feeling his heart calm down and his thoughts slowing down, he took a deep breath.

"I want you and your mother… and Kosmo, to live with me and my family. I already asked my family and they were so excited by the idea. They were more than happy to say yes. I was too nervous to ask you. I-I'm sorry, you don't have to. I-I just wanted you and Krolia to have a place to stay, that wasn't a cramped lion. No offense, black."

He rambles on as he looks anywhere but at Keith and Krolia. She smiles at the adorable mess that is Lance and she looks and Keith for an answer. She herself would love to be a part of Lance's family and was overjoyed that they were so happy to have them stay there, so she was all for the idea. But, Krolia knew how stubborn her son could be, so it was up to him.


	3. And Your Answer Is?

**Stay with Me**

 **Chapter 3:** **And Your Answer Is…?**

Keith was, at first, thrown off by the offer, but then began to comfort his rambling boyfriend. "Hey. Lance. It's okay babe. Calm down." He smiled at the nervous wreck and continued, "I would love to."

At this, Lance looked at his boyfriend shocked.

"R-Really?!"

Keith nods and smiles gently, "Of course. It makes me happy that they have accepted me and my mother for who we are. Especially since the Galra destroyed their home."

Lance looks solemnly at him. "They could never hate you, Keith. They know how much I love you."

Keith blushes and the proclamation of love by Lance. Meanwhile, Krolia just leans against the wall, smiling, knowing full well of how much in love the two really are.

Later that day, they headed over to Lance's house and his family happily welcomed them in. Lance's mother quickly hugged Keith and he was surprised at first but smiled and hugged her back. Lance smiled, and his heart was filled with so much joy and his family was now complete.

Once Lance's mother let go of Keith, she said, "You are just in time for lunch. Come have a seat."

She gestured to the kitchen table where a few family members were already seated and they all sat. Food was passed around and they ate and talked amongst each other. Lance and Keith shared stories of their time in space and explained to them all how the five paladins ended up fighting an intergalactic war.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah, Keith came in all cool and went to rescue Shiro. I tried to play it off like I was mad at him because I wanted to save Shiro first, but once I saw mullet-head over here" he gestures to Keith, "I had to take action. I hadn't seen him in so long. I actually really missed him, but since I didn't want Pidge and Hunk to know, I played it off as a rivalry thing."

Lance chuckles embarrassed and Keith smiles, "But, at that time, I had no idea who you were. All I knew was that some hot guy came in and tried to rescue my brother. Once I realized who you were, and it hit me. I've been calling you the wrong name the whole time at the Garrison. When you said your name was Lance, it didn't register… I thought your name was Taylor." He looks down embarrassed and blushes. Lance giggles, but his family looks perplexed.

"Why did you think his name was Taylor?" Veronica asks.

Keith looks up blushing more, but refuses to meet Veronica's eyes, "Well… he would always say in the flight simulator and while flying that they called him Taylor because of how he would thread the needle. I thought it was a play on words for his name."

Keith goes red and Lance chuckles a bit while blushing as well. Everyone laughs and teases them.

Veronica giggles, "So, when did you two realize you liked each other?"

Keith blushes when he admits, "W-Well, for me it was kind of the day I met him. I always thought he was cute… but he was so outspoken and friendly…the complete opposite of me. Plus, I always saw him flirting with girls, so I felt like I didn't even have a chance."

Lance blushes and states, "To be honest, once I met you, you kind of annoyed me. You always tried to show off and were always the loner. Also, at the time I was trying to come to terms with realizing I was bisexual and I liked guys. I tried to hide it from others because I was too nervous to tell anyone. Even Hunk."

He looks down embarrassed and continues, "But, once you were gone, I missed you and your show-offy self." He smiles and looks at Keith.

Keith smiles back, "Aww, you missed me?" He giggles and teases Lance.

Lance chuckles back, "Well yeah. Look at you. You're cute as hell."

Keith blushes and everyone chuckles.

Lance continues, "So, once I saw you again, I couldn't let you leave again. I had to go after you whilst trying to save Shiro. But my stupid ass decided to continue the rivalry rather than admitting to you as well as myself that I had feelings for you. That's why I went after Allura, because I thought maybe I actually had a chance with her. You were too good for me. Plus, you're a guy so I didn't know you went that way, you know? When in reality, I developed feelings for Allura as well. But, once Lotor came into the picture, I realized she didn't feel the same way and I also realized how much of an idiot I am. She would never like me and that I had really loved you all along. … When you were gone with the blades, I still thought about you every day. Whenever you called, I was overjoyed to hear from you, see you, and hear your voice. I missed you more than ever. I was so so stupid. If only I had seen my true feelings before, maybe we would have gotten together sooner. Every moment with you is the best moment of my life." He looks at Keith sincerely and Keith blushes more.

Everyone aws and smiles. Veronica says, "Well, at least you are together now." She smiles and everyone nods and agrees.

Lance and Keith smile at each other and Lance reaches over and holds Keith's hand. Everyone continues to eat lunch and they two continue to share their stories of Voltron and their time in space.

After lunch, Lance decided to show Keith around his house while Krolia spoke with Lance's mother and got to know her more.

Lance began to show his boyfriend around. He showed him the downstairs, which included the kitchen, a living room, a small bathroom and a play area near the back door for the younger kids in the family. There, Kosmo was laying down while Lance's niece and nephew played. Once they were down downstairs, he led Keith upstairs. He showed him where all his siblings and his parents stayed. He then showed him where his mother would be staying. They walked down to the end of the hallway which led to Lance's room.

Keith looked at Lance confused, "So, where will I be staying?"


End file.
